This study examines the issue of silent strokes in the relationship between the structural stability of atherosclerotic carotid plaque and the development of nonmotor symptomatology, including brain atrophy and cognitive decline. It addresses the question of the role of carotid emboli in silent stroke and their cognitive sequelae. The study uses human carotid endarterectomy patients to study three specific aims. The first uses ultrasound to relate plaque elasticity and its development of mechanical strain features with pulsation and the histopathophysiology of the plaque for ulcer, hemorrhage and thinning of stabilizing fibrous cap at the point of these mechanical strain features. The second examines ultrasound detected elasticity strain features in the plaques and the presence of transcranial Doppler TCD detectable microemboli. The third looks at ultrasound strain deficits, microemboli, cognitive decline and brain MRI evidence of focal and generalized atrophy. Understanding the structural plaque abnormalities, which render a carotid plaque mechanically unstable and at risk of embolization will demonstrate a pathophysiologic mechanism in individuals who are likely to suffer not only classic episodic major strokes, but also functional progressive decline from the contribution of microemboli to cerebral silent stroke and cognitive decline.